


Lazos

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: 30vicios, Español | Spanish, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Sakuno estaba convencida que el rojo no era su color.





	Lazos

El rojo no es un color que le quede bien.

Eso es algo de lo que Sakuno ha estado convencida por mucho tiempo y ahora, que está frente a su espejo, trenzando su cabello, ese pensamiento cruza por su cabeza.

Aun así, el cabello de Kintarou es de ese color y también los lazos que él le regaló y eso le da suficiente valor para usarlos, aunque una vez sale de su habitación no puede evitar querer regresar y sujetar sus trenzas con algo menos llamativo, como acostumbra.

Pero durante el desayuno su madre le sonríe y dice que le queda bien el cambio y Tomoka dice lo mismo, comentando la buena suerte de Sakuno.

Y aunque el rostro de Sakuno toma el mismo color que sus lazos, tal como lo hace cada vez que Kintarou la besa, no puede evitar sonreír para sí misma y se promete usarlos también la próxima vez que vaya a visitar a Kintarou.


End file.
